


My Person

by anxiouss_princess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Mike Hanlon, Happy Ending, Hurt Bill, Jealous Bill, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouss_princess/pseuds/anxiouss_princess
Summary: Richie knows about Mike's feelings for Bill and comes up with a chaotic plan that Mike very reluctantly agrees to: Operation Make Bill Jealous. Will it work, or will it fall apart and blow up in their faces? Maybe a little bit of both, who knows.Or: three grown forty year old men act like dumbass teenagers and it’s a mess.





	My Person

Bill was fiddling with the food on his plate, not really eating any of it. His fork was in hand, stabbing different portions of his salad absent-mindedly. He was trying to drown out Richie and Mike’s chatter, but it wasn’t working. Despite the way he heavily concentrated on the crunching of the iceberg lettuce on his plate as the prongs of his fork sliced through. He was imagining the lettuce was Richie’s head.

“Y’know, Mike… since we aren’t losing our memories and shit now we should make this a regular thing,” Richie suggested, nudging Mike in the arm with his own as he grinned.

“I actually never forgot,” Mike pointed out, nudging back. Bill inwardly groaned to himself.

“I wish that _I_ would forget,” Bill muttered into his salad miserably.

Richie and Mike turned their heads to look at him. “What was that, Billy Boy?” Richie asked as his eyebrows arched. He looked somewhat amused.

Bill narrowed his eyes, giving them a steely look. “Don’t call me that,” he bit out.

Richie put up his hands in mock surrender, “_Sorry_, don’t get your underwear tied up in a knot, Jesus.” Bill ignored the comment, continuing to pierce into his food but now with slightly more vigor.

“You okay, Bill?” it was then Mike’s turn to speak, and when Bill looked into his eyes all he could see was concern and care. Ugh, it made him feel guilty for being such a baby, but he was still … he didn’t really know or understand how he felt, to be honest. Richie had invited everyone to go to lunch, but only Mike and Bill were able to make it. The way Richie and Mike were talking the whole time, reminiscing, catching up—it made Bill shrink in on himself, not wanting to be there. _Was_ he even there? Why was he feeling so _weird_ about Richie and Mike just talking?

“Bill?” it was Mike’s voice again interrupting Bill’s thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Bill shrugged as he went to finally put a piece of lettuce in his mouth. Mike didn’t look too convinced, but Richie went to grab his attention again by lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

“Yo Mikey,” he went to grab him by Mike’s shirt sleeve and yanked him out of the booth as he went on saying “just a second Bill—we’ll be right back.” Bill felt his stomach form into knots. He dropped his fork onto the table, the metal hitting the table in a loud _clang _that sharply went straight to his ears. _Mikey. _What was Richie calling him Mikey for? Bill bit down on the inside of his cheek, hard. He was trying to ignore the dull pain that was radiating through him by creating a new one, not understanding why he was feeling this way. Wondering why he cared what they were doing, where they went, what they were talking about. Why they weren’t including him.

★★★

“Are you out of your fucking mind? What are you doing?” Mike sounded exasperated, eyes wide as he looked at Richie and waited for an explanation.

“This is a part of the plan!” Richie hissed, hands making a slight up and down motion as if to say _lower your damn voice. _

Mike looked around, dumbfounded. “What the hell is this part of the plan accomplishing other than just being a dick to Bill?”

“We’re trying to make him jealous, genius. And it’s working,” he rolled his eyes, having this look on his face as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“What the hell is this, _fourth grade?_ What the fuck, Rich?”

“Just… trust me, okay?” he was then giving Mike this look—like the ‘_I know what I’m doing’_ look. This made Mike groan.

“Just don’t go over-board, I don’t want to be assholes for no reason.”

“Your wish is my command, good sir.”

★★★

God, what the hell were they doing? It made Bill feel nauseas at the thought of Mike being closer with Richie than he was with him. The fact that they were talking so much more throughout lunch, and now they’re having what, a private moment? The knot in his stomach was getting tighter.

Richie and Mike then emerged from wherever they had just came from, and Bill had tried as hard as he could to keep a neutral look on his face—he always did wear his heart on his sleeve. And in his eyes.

He then saw Richie lean into Mike’s ear, whispering something. It made Mike laugh hard, completely lighting up his face and sending him into a full-on belly laugh. Bill felt like he had just been stabbed. He went to look down at his plate, yet again.

“What do you say, hmm?” he heard Richie asking softly, voice breathy. He wanted to tune out the rest of the conversation, but he also _didn’t _and wanted to hear more. He could see Mike shrugging in his peripheral vision, the action looking timid and somewhat nervous. Richie groaned at this. “Okay, Bill, opinion time. Do you think Mike should go out on a date with me, yes or no?”

Bill thought he was going to be sick. His eyes shifted between Richie, then to Mike and lingered on Mike a little longer than they should have. He felt like his heart was dropping out from underneath him, his chest caving in and his whole body would soon collapse with it. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t talk. His mouth was completely dry.

★★★

Mike didn’t know how much longer he could keep up with Richie’s ridiculous game, just by seeing the look on Bill’s face he wanted to stop it all right now—but he didn’t know how. _Oh by the way, just kidding, we were actually just being assholes for no reason to see if you love me like I love you._ Mike inwardly cursed to himself, also vowing to never listen to Richie and his dumbass ideas ever again.

Bill looked frozen in place, his eyes filled with hurt as he looked between Richie and then back to Mike. His eyes stayed on Mike though, as if to quietly ask, _really? Please tell me this isn’t true. Please. _

Bill stood up then abruptly, as if the table was on fire and he had to get away from it. He couldn’t look at either of them as he whispered, “I can’t be here,” walking swiftly out the door soon after.

Mike hung his head, smacking Richie’s arm hard. “Nice plan, asshat,” he grumbled to him as he ran after Bill. He called out for him as he ran out the front doors, eyes scanning to find him. He didn’t go very far, he was a few feet down from the door standing against the building with his eyes closed.

He went over to him cautiously, as if he were walking up to a wild animal he didn’t want to scare away. As he got closer he could hear that his breathing was uneven and he was trying to steady himself. “Bill?” his voice was soft and gentle.

“I wouldn’t keep Richie waiting for too long. Or should I say your new boyfriend? Is that what he is now?” he finally went to open his eyes, and there was a lot of hurt and anger in them along with his voice.

“Bill…”

“No, no, it’s fine. I don’t even know why I’m so…” he went to make a vague gesture, looking frustrated in trying to convey himself but not finding the right words. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face harshly. His hands were shaking. _Fuck._

“Bill, are you okay? I’m really sorry…”

“What are you sorry for?” Bill cut him off, waving his hand as if to brush it off. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Mikey,” the name tasted bitter on his tongue now. It sent a wave of revulsion rippling through him again as he heard Richie’s voice using that name echoing through his head. He could feel his face twisting into a pained grimace as he said, “… sorry, right, that’s _Rich’s_ name for you now,” laughing bitterly. He could feel his eyes starting to sting with tears, _god-fucking-damnit. No_, he cursed to himself, _I am _not_ going to _cry _about this here. _But why wasn’t he enough? Why wasn’t he ever _enough?_

“I’m really fucking stupid,” Bill’s voice was hoarse, tears finally betraying him. _Fuck._ He was unable to look at Mike, so he looked straight ahead into the parking lot as his head slumped back against the brick walled building.

Mike looked horrified. “No you aren’t, Bill. Not at all,” was all he was able to say—he felt all the wind was punched right out of him.

Bill shook his head, more tears trickling down his cheeks. He wiped them away harshly, embarrassed. “I always thought each of us losers had … like, our own person, I guess,” he began, feet shifting timidly as he spoke, “Eddie and Rich, Bev and Ben… I guess I…” he couldn’t finish, voice breaking off. Mike didn’t say anything as he waited for him to finish. “I guess I liked the thought that I was possibly yours,” he let out a tearful laugh, but it turned into a heartbreaking sob. “Fucking dumb, I know,” he added bitterly as he started to walk away, but Mike went to grab onto Bill’s hand as tightly as he could, refusing to let him go. Bill whips around to look at him, blood shot eyes widened in some sort of shock or puzzlement.

“It’s not dumb,” Mike breathed as he pulled Bill closer to him into an embrace, pressing his face into his hair. “I’m so sorry; this was all Richie’s dumbass idea.”

Bill pulled back to look at him, even more confused now. “What?” he furrowed his eyebrows as mixed emotions painted his features. It was hard to tell what was there, maybe hope, pain, confusion…?

“Richie made up this idiotic high-schooler type of idea to try and make you jealous, because…” he came to an abrupt halt in his words, gaze holding onto Bill’s – his blue doe eyes were very fucking entrancing. As he waited for him to finish, Bill arched his eyebrows. “Because I love you, and I guess I was too chicken shit to go about it the normal way,” he laughed—and his smile that came with it was hypnotizing.

Bill’s face melted into the softest and loveliest smile Mike thought he had ever seen in his entire life. He wanted to see that smile for the rest of his life too. “I love you too,” he sounded so relieved and happy, and then went to pull Mike into a tight embrace. He clung onto him for dear life as he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his face into his chest, breathing him in.

There was a comfortable silence. “I thought you loved Richie more than me,” he finally whispered, muffled into Mike’s shirt. He sounded so sad and childlike. “I was afraid I was gonna lose you, Mikey.”

Mike gently took his hand and placed it under Bill’s chin, moving his head to tilt it towards him. Mike then leaned down to press his lips against Bill’s and they felt so soft and plush against his own. Bill let out a low hum as he opened his mouth to let Mike in, starting to massage their tongues together. Mike could feel Bill tremble in his arms, deciding to push up against him more tightly so he could feel everything—the way he breathed, the rise and fall of his chest, the beating of his heart pulsing through him. With every swirl of his tongue he felt Bill shake more and more, starting to rake his hands down Mike’s back, leaving a sharp sting (and probably red marks). Mike smiled into the kiss, letting out a breathy laugh that breezed over Bill’s mouth that made him swoon. Mike then pulled away, leaving him breathless and starry eyed. He looked up at him with a dumbfounded look on his face; lips full and bruised with his face flushed a radiant pink. Mike loved the way he looked right now.

“You’re never going to lose me,” Mike hummed, lightly stroking Bill’s rosy cheeks with his thumb. “Nor could I ever love anyone more than I love you.”

Bill went pinker. “Really?”

“Of course, you’re my person.”


End file.
